


I Miss You

by QuillMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Orgasm Control, Other, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: You know that Ushijima, as a professional volleyball player, will have to travel from time to time.  You also know that two weeks apart isn't that long in the grand scheme of things.  That doesn't mean you don't miss him, though.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's favourite resting bitch face lefty~!
> 
> To beta readers[momothesweet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet) and [kyakoin](http://kyakoin.tumblr.com/), a steamy phone call from their husbands of choice!

You chewed hard on your lip as you listened to the phone ring.  Anxious fingers pulled at the pillow that was hugged to your chest, the fabric being stretched taut, much like your own patience.  

Click.   _"Hello."_  

You twitched, and your eyes bugged out.  Half of you had expected him not to pick up.  The excitement of hearing Ushijima after being separated from him for two weeks was so much that you had to scramble for a few seconds to find your words.  "H--hi."  

 _"...Is something wrong?"_  Direct and to the point, as usual.  His voice, so deep that it made him seem far older than he really was, rang in your ears in that guileless, matter-of-fact way of his.  

"N--no," you stammered, squeezing the pillow so tightly that a starburst of creases originated from your fist.  

 _"Then what?"_  Despite the curtness of the query, Ushijima did not sound cold or angry, but genuinely concerned.  It made you feel guilty for calling him so late when you knew he had to get up early every morning for training camp.  But this was the first time the two of you had ever been apart, and the distance, even if it was only a few prefectures, felt as excruciatingly far away as the distance which separated galaxies.  

"I...I just wanted to hear your voice," you finally uttered, rolling onto your side.  "I miss you."

A beat, then, _"...I see."_  

His words stung you in the chest like a needle.   _See?_ that cruel part of your mind said to you.   _He's rolling his eyes at how juvenile you're being._

"Um, look, I'm sorry--"

_"What do you miss about me?"_

You didn't move, didn't breathe for a moment.  Had you heard right?  Out of everything Ushijima could have said, that was hardly among the things you would have expected.  

"I miss...I miss talking to you.  Seeing you.  I miss hugging and kissing you."  You put your pillow back on the bed to flop your head down on it.  

 _"...Are you in bed?"_  

"Yes," you answered.  

Nothing on the other end.  Then you heard a soft exhale, and Ushijima seemed to be walking around, a few metallic clicks made in the background before he grunted and settled down on what you assumed to be the bed of his hotel room.

_"Were you about to go to sleep?"_

"Yes."  You had been ready to go to sleep for a while when you'd decided to make the phone call.  The night was warm, so you were wearing only a loose pair of shorts and one of Ushijima's t-shirts.  "The bed's way too big without you here.  I miss going to sleep and waking up next to you."

_"I miss you, too."_

"...What?"  

 _"I said..."_ Ushijima paused, seemingly to let the impact of what he was saying sink in for himself  as much for you, _"I miss you, too."_  

You made a sound between a gasp and a laugh.  The phone clutched closer to your ear.  "Really?"  

Ushijima sighed.   _"Yes, really."_  

The muscles at the corners of your mouth were jumpy.  "I'm glad."  A happy relief bubbled up inside of you like soda.  

_"Do you want to know what I miss about you?"_

You blinked.  The question was quiet, but there was an odd tone to it, like swirling, dark waters that hinted at a powerful undertow beneath the surface.  "Yes..."

Ushijima spoke evenly, his words measured and precise.   _"I miss seeing you naked."_  

Your whole body flared into goosebumps, and heat bloomed at your face and core.  You didn't say anything, only producing a few stuttery noises, but Ushijima didn't seem to care.  

_"I miss your skin, the way it gets shiny with sweat after a long night.  I miss leaving marks on the inside of your thighs, especially when we're in public and you're wearing a skirt."_

You winced from the ache that was forming in your lower abdomen, and your legs started sawing themselves together.  Did you slip in the shower and hit your head?  Was this all some extended, _Jacob's Ladder_ -style dream, or were you really having phone sex with Wakatoshi Ushijima?

_"I miss tasting you, having to work so hard to eat it all because you're practically dripping on the floor."_

"Wakatoshi..."  You swallowed hard.  

_"I miss how you feel when I'm inside of you.  How you get especially tight when I fuck you from behind--like the day I left.  Do you remember that, how you almost made me late?"_

"I do," you squeaked, pushing your free hand down your shorts to touch yourself.  Even through your underwear, you could tell you were already damp and wanting.  "It was too good, I didn't want it to stop."  

_"What did you say then?  Tell me."_

Your phone slipped a little in your hand as your fingers brushed your clit over a layer of cotton.  "I--I don't remember."

 _"Yes you do,"_ he insisted ardently.   _"What did you say to me?"_

"I don't know!"

_"Think."_

You wracked your brain for the answer.  Trying to retrieve the memory of a time when you were less than lucid was like searching for a needle in a needlestack while blindfolded.  Bracing your arm against your body, you moved only your hand and arched your back in hopes that the sound of you masturbating would not be caught by your phone's mic.  Unfortunately, your voice was a much bigger and obvious tell.  

"I...I said..." Only two words in, and you shuddered harshly through your teeth.  Your toes curled tight and your fingers clenched around your phone.  "I said that I'm your filthy slut to use any way you want."  

 _"...And?"_  Ushijima's voice sounded a little thicker, but you didn't really notice.  

"Oh--!"  Your eyes screwed shut and you jackknifed, almost smacking your knees into your head.  "That I would--would do anything you saaaaaiiiid," you cried, reason and calm eroding from merciless elation, "anything you said!  I'd do anything you said if you let me come on your cock, Wakatoshi."  

A subtle snort.   _"That's right.  That's what you said."_  There was a proud, authoritative edge to Ushijima's voice, but a bit of fondness as well.   _"And I let you do that, right?"_  

Your hand was rubbing your clit furiously now, underwear soaked through.  No doubt Ushijima could hear this, but you didn't care anymore.  "You did, you did, and it was _so_ good," you whined.  "I want, I want to feel that again."

He hummed to himself.  You imagined him doing that while his mouth was on your cunt, and you squirmed wildly.  

Nothing on his end for a while.  For a moment you thought he was content to just listen to you, then, _"Are you close?"_

Burning with imminent release, you nodded desperately, then added, "Yes.  I'm close, Wakatoshi, I--"

_"Don't."_

It was one word, said so firmly with such absoluteness, that it broke you from your libidinous fog.  

"...What...?"  Your forehead began to crease, and the sweaty hand down your shorts slowed to a full stop.

 _"You said you'd do anything to have me fuck you,"_ Ushijima reminded you like a professor reviewing a lecture.   _"When I come back, I can_ wreck _you so that you won't be able to walk for a whole week.  But_ only _if you don't make yourself come until then."_

Your lip began quivering.  Heated pants came out as half-sobs.  Your sex was screaming at you to continue, to just bring your hand back and grant yourself the bliss that was within reach.  But as good as it would feel, and as much as you were sure Ushijima wouldn't mind hearing you come over the phone, you both knew it would not be the same.  

The voice and memory weren't enough.  You needed to have his eyes on you, to taste him through kisses, to watch his face go peaceful as you cried his name, to feel him around and in you.  

"Okay," you whimpered.  "I won't--I won't finish."  You withdrew your hand with a thin moan and wrapped your arm around yourself, not trusting it to lie still on its own.  

_"Good."_

You exhaled and shivered to yourself, still coming down from your abrupt halt.  

 _"I miss you, too.  I'm glad you called."_  He said it so gently that his teammates would never have guessed it was him just by hearing that.  You could even imagine him smiling a little.  

"Wakatoshi..."  It was almost painful, how much your body yearned to be with his.  You knew this sort of thing would only be happening more often now that Ushijima was a pro volleyball player, and you needed to get used to it.  And you would--just not quite yet.  "I love you."

The pause had you picturing him in his room, absorbing those three words that were still a little unwieldy for him, the way a young fledgling was with its wings.  

 _"I love you, too,"_ he said, as if relieved.  

You smiled softly.  "It's late, I should get to bed now--good night."

 _"Good night.  Remember to keep your promise; touch yourself all you want, just don't finish.  I'll see you in two days."_ Then he hung up before you had a chance to get out a retort.  

You didn't call him again.  Instead you chose to wait, jumping on him the moment he came home to have him take responsibility for turning you into a tightly-wound, horny, desperate mess.  He would be more than willing to give in to your gasping pleas, since he was, in fact, just as crazed with desire as you were.  And for better or worse, Ushijima was a man of his word.  

You felt bad about lying to your coworkers and friends about having thrown out your back, but it was less embarrassing than saying you'd been fucked into being out of commission.

**Author's Note:**

> Ushijima got stamina for days. :D
> 
> Check me at [Tumblr](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/) for my trash talkings, occasional translations, meme posts, polls, and fic previews!


End file.
